


Незапертая дверь

by bfcure



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demonic Possession, Drama, Gen, ritual gone wrong
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Не открывай те двери, которые потом не сможешь закрыть. Это правило номер один.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Creature Character





	Незапертая дверь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Горетобер 30.10.2020 — Одержимость или заражение иной сущностью; превращение в зомби

Не открывай те двери, которые потом не сможешь закрыть. Это правило номер один.

Владлена считала, что ей море по колено она справится и ничего плохого с ней не случится. Теперь она расплачивалась за свою самоуверенность.

Интересно, если два зеркала разбились одновременно, сколько лет несчастья её ждёт — семь или всё-таки четырнадцать?

Хотя… одержимые в любом случае столько не проживут.

Клиентка положила на стол несколько банкнот и, поджав губы, направилась к выходу. Предсказаниям Владлены она не поверила. Зря. С тех пор, как чёрный дым проник в её нос и рот, Владлена видела чужие судьбы в мельчайших подробностях.

Она пересчитала деньги и убрала их в ящик стола. Сложила карты Таро в резной деревянный ларец. Затем потянулась и встала. Мышцы болели. Сущность в её теле опять где-то шаталась всю ночь. Владлена пришла в себя под утро, у двери в квартиру. Следов крови она не обнаружила, но руки были в земле, словно она раскапывала чью-то могилу.

— Сегодня мы отдыхаем, — громко объявила она. — В программе горячая ванна, успокаивающая музыка и продолжительный сон после.

Сущность в её голове довольно улыбнулась. «Не забудь прихватить красное вино», — прошептала она.

Владлена поплелась на кухню за бутылкой.

На себя она не гадала, потому что ей было страшно, да и карты слушались её хуже, чем прежде.

В походе в церковь она не видела смысла. Экзорцизм ей не поможет.

Ту роковую дверь Владлена открыла сама.


End file.
